Confusion on the Other End
by Special Circumstances
Summary: Ryoma is invited to a party at Kikumaru's house. What kind of things will happen there, and will Ryoma be able to survive the night his sempais have planned for him? Ryosaku ONESHOT


**A/N- yeah, i haven't uploaded in a mucho long time. sorry. i'm not going to tell why, because they'll all just come out as excuses. **

**anyways, think of this story as a "I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time" oneshot. XD**

**Disclaimer- PoT doesn't belong to me, it belongs to KT. all hail the creator of PoT cuz he is wayy beyond awesome.**

* * *

**Confusion on the Other End**

**Special Circumstances**

"Hoi! Hoi!" Its my turn to spin!!" Kikumaru pounced on top of Momo, who was reaching for the bottle.

"Calm down. Here, take it." Momo pushed the bottle towards Kikumaru, careful not to aggravate the childish boy again.

Ryoma sat next to Momo. All the regulars, except Tezuka, who wouldn't answer his phone, and Kawamura, who had to work at the resturant, was there-- at Kikumaru's house.

Ryoma stared grumpily at his surroundings. He, of course, hated coming to parties or any other social activities.

Kikumaru spun the bottle, which landed on Kaidoh.

Kaidoh glared at the bottle. He didn't want to come either, in fact, he would much rather be training right now. However, when Momo intimidated him by pointing out that he was probably too scared to come, Kaidoh had no choice but to agree in the end.

"Ha! Kaidoh!" Kikumaru pointed. "It landed on you. Hmm… truth or dare?"

Kikumaru was the one who thought of this idea-- to have a party. Actually, he _and _Momoshiro had planned it. Their main objective was to torment the rest of the regulars by forcing them to the crazy things. They had already planned a specific truth or dare answer for each one of them. Getting Inui, Kaidoh, and Fuji to attend was easy, but getting Ryoma to attend took strategy.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Echizen! O'chibi!!" Momo and Kikumaru called.

Practice was over, but the duo still had business to take care of. They sprinted after Ryoma who was already leaving.

Ryoma looked behind him. "What."

Panting, Momo said, "We want to-- to challenge you to a match."

"Eh?" Ryoma asked confusingly.

"We want to verse you in a match. And if you lose, you have to come to my party that I'm hosting. If you win… uhm…" Kikumaru forget what the other end to the deal was, so he looked at Momo, hoping he could come up with something.

"Errr… if you win," Momo started, "You can.. Uhm.. Have the privilege of bragging about your victory!"

Momo looked triumphantly at Kikumaru and gave him a thumbs up.

When they looked back at Ryoma, he was gone.

"Damn it." Momo muttered, as he ran after the white cap, which was already starting to disappear behind the school gates.

"Oi! O'chibi!!" Kikumaru called after Ryoma.

Seeing that Ryoma wasn't going to stop, Momo and Kikumaru were forced to move on to 'Plan B'.

"O well, Kikumaru-sempai." Momo said, emphasizing every word loud enough so Ryoma could hear.

"Yeah…" Kikumaru followed in suit.

"I guess if Echizen wont come…" Momo smirked.

"Then Sakuno-chan will!" Kikumaru finished.

Ryoma stopped walking.

Kikumaru and Momo smiled, knowing that 'Plan B' was working.

"And, she'll be all alone--" Momo started.

"That's right! All alone, with _us!_" Kikumaru smiled.

At this point, Ryoma was beginning head back. He couldn't stand to see Ryuuzki all alone with those freaks. Everyone already guessed that he liked her, though he hadn't admitted it to anyone…and didn't plan on it either.

As Ryoma neared the sempais, Momo and Kikumaru ran up to him and Momo gave him a nice knuckle sandwhich.

"I knew you'd come back." Momo grinned.

"Yay!! O'chibi's coming to the partayy!" Kikumaru jumped around happily.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Hmph." Kaidoh looked away, refusing to answer. 

"Truth or Dare?????!" Kikumaru repeated.

"Scared?" Momo smirked.

Kaidoh jerked a little. "Dare," he murmured.

"What?" Kikumaru asked.

"DARE! GOD DAMN IT!" Kaidoh screamed.

Kikumaru just sighed. "Jeez."

"Okay, quiet. I want to hear this." Fuji said. He loved these kinds of games. Watching people suffer in their confessions and actions was fun.

"Hmmm.. I dare you to, uh," Kikumaru raised a finger and pointed it at Inui. "to kiss Inui!"

"That's bull." Kaidoh replied.

"Yeah, I-I mean, technically, this is not a g-good idea." Inui said, trembling in fear of losing his manly pride from the dare. "I have researched Kaidoh's every aspect, and I know that there is a 97.9 percent chance that he will miss my lips--"

"Woah. Woah. Who said anything about lips. Just a kiss on the cheek." Momo hurridly interrupted. He couldn't stand to see anything gay happening while he was still in the room.

"Unless Kaidoh actually _wants _to kiss Inui on the lips…" Fuji suggested. Everyone stared at him, and sweat dropped.

"Nyah! Kaidoh. Hurry up and do it!" Kikumaru pranced around Kaidoh, breaking the silence.

"A-ano.." Kaidoh stuttered.

"This is not necessary, I am sure there is a 0.000001 percent chance that anyone in this room wants to see this kind of man to man gesture--" Inui proposed, backing away from Kaidoh, who was being nudged closer and closer to Inui by Kikumaru.

Kaidoh gave Momo a murderous glare, but couldn't back down. No, not when his competition with Momo was at stake.

_So what is it going to be…_he thought to himself. _Pride or competition? _

Fuji stepped behind Inui and grabbed him in place. "Echizen, come help."

"No." Ryoma said, and turned his head away from the crazy lunatics. _At least Sakuno's safe…at least Sakuno's safe, _he kept thinking to himself.

Slowly, Kaidoh neared in to the trembling data man, "Damn it." he murmured and gave Inui a quick peck on the cheek.

Almost as if Inui had just drank the most extreme and messed up concoction of Inui Juice, he fell to the floor, dead-like. Kaidoh fainted with Inui, and as Inui fell to the floor, Kaidoh came crashing down with him. Unfortunately, Kaidoh fainted before he could fully take his face away from Inui, so when he fell on top of him, their lips brushed against each other and the whole room grew silent.

"L-lets pretend that never happened." Momo said.

"Y-Yeah…" Kikumaru agreed.

"Okay then.. Back to the game. Who's turn is it to spin the--"

CRASH! All of a sudden, a rock flew in from Kikumaru's window.

"What the--" Kikumaru picked up the rock. Written on the rock in a silver sharpie was the following:

_FUJI! GET OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW. I WANT YOU HOME FOR DINNER. _

_LOVE,_

_YOUR SISTER. _

Fuji sweat dropped. _I can't believe she went through all that trouble…_

"F-Fuji- sempai," Momo looked at Fuji.

"Sorry about the window Eiji. Ja." and with that, Fuji ran out the door.

"I've never seen Fuji so nervous before." Kikumaru noticed.

"I bet his weakness is his sister." Ryoma said.

"Echizen! We forgot about you. Man, you are one quite boy." Momo exclaimed.

"Well, since Fuji is gone, I suppose its my turn to spin the bottle." Kikumaru smirked. _The bottle must land on O'chibi. _

Kikumaru spun the bottle, and just like he predicted, it landed on Ryoma.

"O'chibi!!"

"Echizen."

"M-me?"

"It landed on you, it landed on _you._" Kikumaru and Momo chanted. They had the best dare saved for Ryoma.

"Betsuni."

"Okay…er," Momo hesitated.

"Oh! I know. Dare or…dare?"

Ryoma raisesd an eyebrow. "Truth."

"No! You can't choose truth. Only dare or dare."

"Truth."

"Nooo!! O'chibi, DARE OR DARE?!" Kikumaru whined.

"Truth."

"Alright, fine then Echizen," Momo smirked. "Is it true that you choose dare?"

Kikumaru gave Momo a thumbs-up.

"So O'chibi _must _choose dare now."

"Damn you losers." Ryoma said.

Momo and Kikumaru huddled together to discuss Ryoma's dare one last time.

"Wait, so he has to--"

"What if he--"

"Do you think we should--"

"What if it doesn't--"

"I'm hungry--"

"Okay, we've got your dare." Momo and Kikumaru said in unison.

"Betsuni." Ryoma pretended to look bored, but inside he was screaming. _Damn you two. What are you going to make me do?_

"Echizen, you have to--"

"CALL SAKUNO-CHAN AND TELL HER YOU LOVE HER!!" Kikumaru interrupted.

Ryoma's heart skipped a few beats.

"T-that's ridiculous."

"Hm? Isn't that the point of spin-the-bottle?" Momo teased.

"C'mon, do it for Sakuno-chan!" Kikumaru pleaded.

"Why should I.." Ryoma fought back even though some inner voice was calling out to him, saying something about this being his _chance._

_What chance?_

_Okay, _Ryoma admitted to himself. _I like her… but how these freaks found out, I do not know. Seriously, first they use her as bait to lure me here. And now they want me to confess. What the hell._

All the while, Kikumaru was making eye contact with Momo. He made a "C" with his right can and winked.

Momo smiled in reply.

"Well, I guess we can't _force _you to do the dare. But in the rules, it clearly stated that if a person refuses to take a dare, they must spin the bottle again, therefore passing the dare to someone else." Momo explained. (A/N: yeah I know, those "rules" were made up by me, but I need it to keep the story flowing, so just deal with it.)

"O-oh?" Ryoma replied. _NO! This isn't good. What if the bottle lands on one of those two, then they'll confess their "love" to Ryuuzaki!! I definitely can't let that happen. But…then, I'll have to take the dare… and-- and.._

This wasn't the first time Ryoma was in a troublesome situation. All those times he was doubted in a tennis match, he was able to come through in the end. He knew how to handle these types of things, unfortunately, this time, the situation was a tad different. Ryoma couldn't find a way where it didn't include losing his pride, or losing his love. It was one or the other, no matter what, he would be losing something.

"So?" Momo urged.

"I.." Ryoma began. _Screw this. I'm going for it. _"I-I'll do it, the dare."

Kikumaru clapped his hands together and literally did black flips in the air.

_I can't believe I just agreed to that. _Ryoma thought.

"Here's the phone." Momo handed Ryoma a cordless black phone.

_"_Wait, do you even know her number?" Ryoma asked, hoping to get out of this mess.

"Way ahead of you on that!" Kikuamru walked over, carrying a big book of yellow pages.

Kikumaru and Momo skimmed through the "R's" until they finally found what they were looking for.

"AHA! We got it O'chibi!" Kikumaru called. "It's 4032976618"(A/N: honestly, I don't know how phone numbers are in Japan…so, this is based on America. XD)

All that Ryoma could hope for now, was that Sakuno wasn't at home. However, knowing Sakuno, she probably wouldn't be wandering about this late at night anyways. This gave him an idea.

"What if she's sleeping?" Ryoma asked, "I don't want to disturb her."

"Sleeping?" Momo questioned, "I don't think so. It's only 9:30PM"

"Exactly." Ryoma replied.

"Sooo…it doesn't matter." Kikumaru chimed in, "If she doesn't pick up, then Ryuuzaki-sensei definitely will. Then, you have to tell Ryuuzaki-sensei to go wake up Sakuno-chan and then you can confess."

"Sugoi! Kikumaru-sempai!!" Momo praised.

"Che-- Fine, then on one condition." Ryoma gave up trying to find a way out of the situation, but there was still something, er, someone he could get rid of.

"Nani?" Momo and Kikumaru both asked.

"You two… out." Ryoma pointed towards the door.

"Eh?"

"I'll only take the dare if you two aren't in the room. _AND _don't pland on listening on the other end with a different phone either." Ryoma warned.

Momo winked at Kikumaru. "Whatever." The two walked out of the room, leaving Ryoma all alone.

Ryoma turned towards the phone. He sighed.

_I have to…hold on, scratch that.. I **want **to. I think._

Ryoma realized what this "chance" was. It was his chance to confess to Sakuno his love for her. Even if it was supposed to be part of a joke, Ryoma wanted this to be _real._

Slowly, Ryoma typed in Sakuno's phone number. Ryoma moved the phone to this ear and listend to the first ring.

And the second ring.

And the third ring.

And the--

"Hello?" It was Sakuno.

"Hey." Ryoma replied.

On the other end, Sakuno suddenly turned five shades of red. It was Ryoma. And he was _calling _her.

_No, _Sakuno thought, _This can't be. He probably just needs to talk to grandma about tennis or something._

"R-Ryoma-kun? I-I'll give t-the p-phone t-to---"

"Wait. I need to talk to you."

"M-Me?"

"Yeah. Are you in your room?"

"H-Hai."

"Good. I want this to be private."

_Private? What was he talking about? _Sakuno thought.

"H-Hai." Sakuno was trembling as she held the phone.

_This is it. _Ryoma thought.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Oh?"

_Please I pray that she likes me too. _

"I-I love you."

At that moment, Ryoma heard three loud thumps.

_Wait a minute…three?!?!? Damn you Momo-sempai, Kikumaru-sempai._

_And Ryuuzaki…I hope your okay._

THE END

* * *

**A/N- I'm still an amature(sp?) at writing these stories, so bear with me for now. I promise i'll get better, someday..somehow. --;**

**I hope i didn't ruin anything with that crappy ending either...i just cant seem to create a good ending. thats one more thing i have to work on.**

**I think I might to try coming up with another story, but for now, I might just continue with oneshots.. or--**

**grrr, i dunno what i'm going to do. i change my mind too much. (**

**_Well..._as i think about my next story or oneshot, please take the time to review!!!!!**

**Ja. and love to you all. (for even bothering with my stories.)**

**Special Circumstances**


End file.
